1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a type of garment, irrespective of style, that is adapted to thermally isolate the genitalia of a male from immediate contact with hot water while taking a shower. It is well-known, in the field of medicine, that a male's semen is heat-sensitive, and high temperature is deleterious to the production of healthy, mobile, and viable sperm.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
The inventor intends to provide the field of fertility therapy with a garment that in design and function achieves fertility protection. While nature provides the scrotum the ability to hold the testicles sufficiently away from the body, so as to maintain a thermal environment conductive to sperm viability, such protection is negated by hot water coming in contact with the testicles.